Calculating Love
by ThaisaHarper
Summary: Malfoy has a plan to get to Harry through his girlfriend. But the past is haunting Ginny's dreams, and somehow Malfoy is involved. Malfoy may succeed, but if he does, he'll get more than he bargained for. M for some smut. DM/GW, HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story, so be nice. Well, don't be nice, just review it for me.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot. I'm not making any money from this. Don't sue.

24/05/2009 21:34:00

_Ginny blinked willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her in the familiar dankness of this labyrinth that had previously endeavored to be her tomb. _

_How she got here again, she didn't know, but something urged her forward and she obeyed. _

_Strong hands gripped at her shoulders and spun her around, to face her assailant. Her vision had returned, but she did not need it to know who it was. The cruel eyes bore into her and Ginny felt her pulse quicken. She felt a strange tugging in her stomach. It wasn't fear, although she knew that she should be afraid. _

_She met his gaze and gasped, feeling as though he had sucked all the life from her tiny body. She would have collapsed, but he held her up._

"_There's no one to save you this time." He hissed into her ear, and she could feel her body grow weak. _

_He was doing it again. He was sucking her life to make himself strong. Why did she not fight back? She knew she should, but she could not bring herself to move._

"_You wanted this Ginny. Always remember, this is just what you wanted."_

_She tried to cry out, but her voice got stuck in her throat, and she felt her world go black._

Ginny stared up at the dark canopy that hung over her. The curtains that surrounded the bed blocked her view of the windows, but she knew that it was far before dawn. This wasn't the first time she had been woken up by these strange dreams.

Tonight, there was something different. Something was telling her to get up.

Ginny slipped silently out of bed and pulled a thin robe over her cotton nightgown. She crept from the dorm, without waking anyone, and into the common room. She crossed quickly, and climbed out the portrait hole. She allowed her feet to lead her, and her mind wandered back to the nighmares.

She wondered if Voldemort hadn't found a new way to use her to get to Harry, but no, he never came up in these dreams. They were always just about her. Well, her and Tom.

He had haunted her dreams since her first year, but recently they had changed. In the past, she had always relived the incidents of her first year as though it was happening all over again. But now she didn't quite know what she was doing in her dreams.

These new nightmares were far more difficult to deal with, because she didn't understand what they meant. She didn't know what that feeling was, or why she missed it when she woke up. They were affecting her sleep, and Harry started to notice and suggest that she go see Madam Pomfrey. She refused, for fear that she'd be forced to take a potion preventing her from dreaming. She didn't want the dreams to stop until she knew what they meant.

Ginny was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to realize that she was in an dusty old hallway that must not have been used in years. She also failed to realize that someone was in the hallway with her.

"Well, well, well. What's this? A little Weasel out far past curfew? That's going to be a detention, Weasley."

Ginny jerked back to reality, to see a blonde Slytherin prefect standing in front of her, sporting his trademark smirk.

"Malfoy. I know for a fact that rounds don't go this late. You're not allowed to be here anymore than I am." She crossed her arms and scowled at him. If there was one person she didn't want to deal with right now, it was definitely Draco Malfoy.

Draco took a moment to ponder her statement. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford for anyone to know what he was doing here in the middle of the night. He surveyed her, his eyes lingering longer than usual on her chest. There was only a thin layer of fabric covering them and the way she had her arms crossed was just making them all the more noticeable.

His lingering look was not missed by Ginny, who pulled her robe around her and stepped back. She didn't like the glint in his eye, and she definitely didn't like how exposed she felt. Silently, she cursed herself for not getting dressed before leaving her room.

"Well, my little Weaselette, I suppose I'll have to find a different way to punish you for being out past curfew."

He approached her menacingly, and she felt that tugging in her stomach again. Her mind was telling her to run, but she couldn't do it. Her legs had staged a rebellion and kept her in her precarious position.

He ran a hand through her hair and grabbed a chunk, pulling her closer to him. She winced, but allowed her eyes to meet his. Her heart was pounding in her throat.

Suddenly, he smiled.

There was nothing about that smile that made Ginny feel safe or comfortable. She tried to step back, but he was holding on to her hair too tightly.

"Oh, little Weaselette, you don't want to be leaving so soon. The fun hasn't begun yet."

With his free hand, he ran a finger down her check and across her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Unconsciously, she leaned in to him. His hand continued down her chest, and he grabbed her breast, hard. She gasped and pulled away from him.

Ginny reached into her back pocket for her wand, only to remember that she didn't have a pocket. She had carelessly left her wand on her bedside table. Draco laughed as he watched her panic begin to set in. She backed up away from him as fast as she could, not daring to turn her back to him.

Unfortunately for Ginny, running backwards is not an easy task, and she tripped, landing painfully on the stone floor. Draco was on her in a second, holding her hands behind her back with one hand, and holding her chin in the other.

He brought her face close to his and smirked. "I can see it in your eyes, little Weasel. You want this."

Ginny shook her head, and struggled against him, but it was no use. He had a definite size advantage over her, and without her wand she couldn't fend him off.

"Malfoy. I thought you would never deign to touch a filthy blood traitor like me."

His laugh was cruel and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to destroy Potter, and you're going to help me." She started to shake her head again, but was pushed on to her back.

Before she could react, his lips were on hers. Her rebellious body arched into his and she let out a small groan as his hand found it's way back to her breast.

Draco dragged his tongue down her neck and she could feel a pressure growing inside of her. His teeth clamped down on her nipple and she moaned again. The feeling grew, and she knew what it was now.

Draco pushed himself off of her and dusted himself off. Ginny lay still, wondering what he was doing. She was confused and frustrated. Frustrated with him, for leaving her like this. Frustrated with herself for getting into this horrible situation and frustrated with her body for enjoying something with Malfoy.

"Get up, Weasley. Really you're pathetic."

Ginny got up quickly and turned her back to Draco, not allowing him to see further the way he had affected her.

***********

"You're up early." Harry kissed Ginny on the top of the head and sat down at the table next to her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get a head start on my Potions essay." Ginny lied, giving him a weak smile. The events of the night before had left her shaken, and she wanted to stay away from her boyfriend as much as possible until she got over this strange desire.

"You're starting to sound more and more like Hermione."

Ginny gave him another weak smile, and looked back at her plate. She hadn't actually eaten anything, just pushed her eggs around her plate, for about twenty minutes. "I should get to the library." She kissed his cheek and took off before he could ask her any more questions.

Ginny headed in the direction of the library, but turned down an abandoned hallway instead of going straight to the library. She wanted to prove to herself that the incident the night before with Malfoy was just another strange dream.

But she could see the spot in the dust where Malfoy had tossed her down. Even now, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Back so soon?"

Ginny jumped. He had crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His kissed her neck, but as she tried to pull away, he dug his teeth into her skin. She felt her breath leave her and her knees gave out under her.

"Dungeons. Half an hour."

Draco disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

Ginny fumed. What made him think that she was going to meet him in the dungeons. Just because he thought that running into each other in the middle of the night makes you lovers, doesn't mean that she was going to play along with his sick little game. She had a boyfriend. She loved Harry.

Instead of heading for the dungeons, she went to the library. She had told Harry that she was going to study, and she had fallen behind in her work.

On the Saturday morning, the library was near empty, and she was thankful for that.

**********

Ginny had told Harry that she was overwhelmed with school, and just needed some time to clear her head and get back on track. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it definitely wasn't the truth.

She had spent the rest of the day in the library to make her point, and now she was on her way back to the common room. She had taken the long way, not wanting to pass the abandoned corridor again. She had a feelng that Draco would be looking for her again.

Her instincts were correct, but she had underestimated the Slytherin. He was waiting for her near the entrance to Gryffindor tower. She let out a huff when she saw him. There was no way to get past him without him seeing her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Maybe you misunderstood me earlier, but I said to meet me in the dungeons."

"And why in Merlin's name would I do that?"

Draco stepped closer to her. "Because you're curious about last night."

Ginny didn't get a chance to respond, before the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed out.

"Ginny! We were just coming to look for you." Harry rushed over to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. Draco's smirk widened.

"Malfoy. Shouldn't you be trolling around your dungeons right about now?" Ron asked, a scowl forming across his face.

"Relax Weasel. I was just reminding your sister here what would happen if she was caught out past curfew two nights in a row." Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who busied herself with doting on Harry. With one last chuckle, he disappeared down the corridor.

Harry pushed away from Ginny and looked down at her. "Gin, what did he mean 'two nights in a row'?"

Ginny frowned. What was Malfoy playing at?

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep last night, so I went for a walk, and Malfoy caught me. It wasn't a big deal. He didn't even take any points."

"Why wouldn't he have taken points from you, Ginny?" Leave it to Hermione to point out the obvious flaws in her story.

Ginny didn't reply, instead yawned and muttered something about not sleeping well and going to bed early. She hurried through the portrait hole and disappeared into her dorm room before any of her friends could catch up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really glad that people are enjoying this so far. Normally, I probably won't update every day, but I'm gonna be out of town for a week, so I thought I should give you all a bit more to get you hooked. Thanks to springawakening1894 for the review.

Warning for smut below.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Draco was annoyed, frustrated that the Weasley girl had not succumbed on his first try. She was still resisting him, and he didn't know when he'd get another chance alone with her. The first time had been luck, but he doubted that she'd let it happen again.

She'd avoid that corridor now, there was no doubt about that, and he couldn't hang out outside of her dorm room every day. Potter would no doubt get suspicious and he needed that oaf to stay out of things, at least for now. He'd have to lure her away, but the question was, how?

Then it hit him. The answer was obvious.

**********

He watched her across the dining hall as she sat with her friends talking and laughing as though she had completely forgotten how she had betrayed them. He wasn't about to let her forget.

The post came on time as usual. A beautiful eagle owl landed in front of Ginny with a letter. She looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected any mail, and she didn't recognize the bird in front of her. She took the letter, and fed the owl a corner of her toast.

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked, leaning over her shoulder as the bird flew off.

"Give me a chance to read it first."

Ron sat back down, and Ginny opened the letter, a sinking feeling growing in the bottom of her stomach. Her eyes scanned the short note quickly, and she shoved it into her robes.

"It was nothing." She answered their inquisitive expressions. "Just a prank. I have to go." She stumbled up from the table, and nearly ran out of the dining hall, knocking over an unlucky first year as she passed.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked his stunned friends, who shook their heads in confusion. It was Hermione who spoke next, after a few minutes of strained silence.

"I think we need to keep an eye on Ginny."

Draco smiled as he watched the commotion. His letter had done the trick. Now she was afraid that he'd tell Harry exactly what happened when they ran into each other on Friday night. She'd be waiting for him in the trophy room just as he had told her to.

**********

Ginny paced back and forth as she waited for Draco to show up. How dare he attack her in the middle of the night and then threaten to tell her boyfriend that they had kissed. Where was he anyway? He told her to meet him in the trophy room immediately. The least he could do was be on time for his own blackmail.

He strolled in ten minutes later, and locked the door behind him with his wand.

"We don't want anyone walking in on us, do we?" He smiled again that smile that sent chills down her spine.

"Malfoy, if you want an easy lay, go find one of your Slytherin tarts. I'm not interested." Ginny spat.

Draco approached her slowly, locking his eyes with her. "But little Weasel, I don't want an easy lay, and I think you are interested."

Ginny stood her ground and shot a venomous look at him. "Not a chance, Ferret."

He snaked a hand around her back, and pulled her into him, so that their mouths were inches apart. "Lie all you want, but I know you've dreamt of this moment." He kissed her neck, and Ginny struggled furiously against her weakening knees. "I thought so. You can't even deny it."

His lips found hers and she gave in to his forceful advances. Her hands explored his shoulders and back. He moved his mouth back down to her neck and sunk his teeth into her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Malfoy." As she moaned his name, she realized what she was doing. She pushed herself away from him, tearing his mouth off her tender neck. "This is wrong. G I love Harry."

"And yet," Draco began as he pulled her back into his arms, "You keep finding yourself in this situation with me."

She struggled as tears poured down her face. "This is wrong." She repeated to herself.

Draco dug his fingers into her waist, "I swear, Weaselette, if you don't quit crying, I'm going to unlock that door and invite your precious Potter in for a little show."

She caught her cries in her throat and Draco smiled again. "That's better. Now, I'll be in the astronomy tower at midnight tonight. I expect to see you there, or your boyfriend is going to receive some distressing news about where his girlfriend has been running off to."

Ginny forced a smile and nodded.

Draco unlocked the door and sauntered out. Ginny waited a few minutes so that no one passing by would see her leaving with Malfoy, and then hurried off towards the girl's washrooms.

Her face was blotchy and red, and she noticed a dark bruise forming on her neck where Malfoy had bit her. She splashed cold water on to her face and wiped the remains of salty tears from her cheeks. Now for that mark on her neck. She pulled out her wand and was just about to cast a glamour charm, when the door swung open. She dropped her wand hand to her side, and turned around to see an irate Hermione Granger staring back at her.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny feigned enthusiasm. It wasn't that she didn't like Hermione, quite the opposite really, but she didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Don't 'hi Hermione' me. I know what's going on."

The color drained from Ginny's face, but she admitted nothing. "What's going on?"

"You're wandering around in the middle of the night, coming back way past curfew, avoiding Harry, and then today you get that letter and disappear. You're cheating on Harry."

"Hermione, no. That's crazy. I told him, I just need time to sort out stuff in my life."

Hermione pulled Ginny's hair back, revealing the hickey she had received from Malfoy. "That wasn't there this morning, Ginny."

"It's a… bruise." Ginny said weakly.

"Who is it Ginny? Dean? Michael?" Hermione was rounding in on her, and Ginny expected that any minute she'd pull out her wand and hex Ginny into the next life. Ginny had always suspected that Hermione's feelings for Harry were more than friendly, but she never had any proof.

"It's Malfoy, Hermione." Ginny stated dryly.

"Very funny Ginny. I won't tell Harry yet, but you'd better rethink your priorities."

**********

"This isn't going well." Draco complained.

Blaise shook his head. "You're going about it all wrong. You know that she's physically interested in you, but not emotionally."

"Why would I want that?" He didn't like what Blaise was suggesting. It wasn't as if he wanted to marry the girl.

"Think about it Draco. She's in love with Potter. If you want to destroy that, you need to offer her more than fifteen minutes of fun."

"It's more than fifteen minutes!" Draco was indignant.

"That's not the point. The stronger her feelings for you, the weaker they'll be for Potter."

Blaise had a point. Draco didn't like it, but he knew it was true. Ginny may have let her hormones control her in the past, but she always came to her senses in the end.

**********

Midnight.

Ginny's earlier encounter with Hermione had left her stunned. She couldn't even hide an affair for a weekend; there was no way she could keep this from Harry. She'd have to tell him, and hope that he believed her. She wasn't really in the wrong here. Malfoy had advanced on her, and she was unable to fight back. It wasn't as though Malfoy was interested in anything except toying with her. He had even told her, that she was going to help him destroy Harry. She wasn't about to let that happen.

She waited in the astronomy tower to tell Malfoy her decision. She would not remain under his control any longer.

She turned as she heard someone climbing the stairs. Draco's expression changed the instant he saw her.

"Malfoy, I've decided that…"

Draco didn't let her finish. He knew what she was going to say. He had worried about it for some time. Now he had to change her mind. He rushed to her and silenced her with a kiss.

Ginny had not seen that coming, and she certainly hadn't expected the kiss to be so gentle. It wasn't his usual domineering kiss. She didn't resist this time, and allowed him to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. His hands roamed across her hips, and she pushed his face away from her lips.

He may have surprised her with his kiss, but just because he had the ability to act tender, didn't mean that she was going to forget about her feelings for Harry and her decision to be faithful to her boyfriend.

"Malfoy, I'm going."

"Don't say that." He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "Don't go." There was a desperation in his voice she recognized and she wondered if he felt the same emptiness inside that she did. Regardless, she didn't want to leave now.

She'd claim it was curiosity that got the better of her, but she'd never admit that she wanted to believe that there was something more to Malfoy. She'd never acknowledge that she wanted to be the one to find the tenderness hidden beneath his gruff exterior. She wanted to save him from himself.

Draco saw her hesitation, and he pulled her down on to the floor with him. She allowed herself to be dragged to the floor. He leaned over to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Hermione knows."

Draco stopped. Of all the things he expected to hear come out of her mouth, this was probably the least expected.

"Not that it's you, of course. But she knows I'm cheating on Harry."

"What did you tell her?" Draco was curious to how Ginny would deal with this. It definitely put a kink in his plan.

"I told her that it was you. She thought I was joking."

"Of course. No one would believe that I'd waste my time on a Weasley."

The cruelty had returned to his voice and face, and the barb had hurt Ginny. "But you are with me."

"And I told you, only to destroy Potter."

Ginny started to get up, but he held her down, and climbed on top of her. "You didn't think I'd just let you walk out of here, did you? Not before I get what I came here for."

His fingers traced her collarbone, and she closed her eyes, trying to shut out the feeling of his hands on her.

"You wanted this Ginny, and this time, no one is going to show up to save you."

He undid the top button of her shirt and moved on to the next one. He was moving painfully slow, and Ginny held her breath. Draco leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue around the outside of her bra. He pulled the straps down and kissed her shoulders and Ginny forgot everything but him.

"Malfoy."

He looked up at her face triumphantly and tore her shirt open the rest of the way. She could hear the sounds of fabric tearing as he pulled it off. His hands fumbled at her back, until he found her bra clasp and unhooked it. Her small round breasts were exposed as her bra fell from her body. Her nipples were erect from the cold wind, and Draco's touch.

He covered her breast with his mouth and she sighed as she felt the warmth of his tongue. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head.

Lifting her body so that their lips met, Draco pulled her down on top of him, and moaned with pleasure as she rubbed her body against his. Just because he was using her, didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy himself.

Ginny kissed his toned chest and pushed her pelvis into him, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. She reached down and undid his belt, and slowly pulled his pants down. Her hand slide across him and he shook, anxious to be inside of her. He flipped her on to her stomach and climbed on top of her, his hands guiding her hips to him.

He lingered at her entrance for a moment, enjoying her wetness, and then buried himself in her.

Ginny cried out in pain as Draco thrust into her over and over. She didn't understand how something she had ached for could cause her so much pain. Draco cared little for her pain, and held her tighter as she squirmed.

After a few thrusts, the pain lessened, and Ginny began push back into Draco as he thrust. He appreciated her newfound enthusiasm and reached around to stroke her clit with one hand. With the other, he grabbed a handful of her breast and squeezed. Ginny could feel a pressure growing inside of her and with a rough thrust from Draco, the pressure exploded into a feeling that she couldn't describe. Draco felt her tighten around him, but held out. He wasn't finished with her yet.

**********

"Hermione, I know Ginny's been acting strange, but that doesn't mean that she's cheating on me."

Hermione was standing at the foot of Harry's bed, prodding him to get up and go look for his wayward girlfriend.

"Harry, she's not in her bed."

"Well how would we find her anyway?"

"Harry! Are you daft? Use the map."

Harry could have smacked himself. Of course the Marauder's Map would tell him where Ginny was, and then Hermione could see that she wasn't with anyone and he could go back to sleep.

He pulled out the map and scanned it for the little dot labeled Ginny Weasley. The color drained from his face when he saw it.

"I knew it!" Hermione cried, "Who's she with?"

"She's in trouble. Let's go."

Harry jumped out of bed, and grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled Hermione after him.

"They're in the astronomy tower!"

"Who?"

Harry ignored Hermione's question, and they took off as fast as they could with the cloak covering them.

**********

"Did you hear something?" Ginny asked, straddling Draco.

Draco shook his head, and pulled her down close to him. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Ginny lowered herself on to Draco and they both moaned simultaneously. She moved slowly, letting the pressure build up for both of them. Every time she came down on him, he hit a sensitive spot that made her gasp. He guided her hips faster with his hands, and pulled her close to bite down on her nipple.

The pain on her already sensitive nipples was too much, and she cried out and pulled away from him. He held her tighter and flipped over, still inside her, so that he was on top. He thrust with such force that she couldn't help herself. He grabbed her nipples and pulled hard, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh Draco!" He was surprised to hear her use his first name, but let it slide.

She was so warm and so tight, and the fact that he got to her before Potter did made him enjoy it even more. They came at the same time, their moans mixing together, much to the horror of the two Gryffindors standing in the doorway, under an invisibility cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry this took so long. I was out of town, until Sunday, and then I started a new job, which leaves me only a few hours in the evening to write. I'll try and update every week or two, more when I get the chance. I hope you enjoy it. And PLEASE review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and I don't make any money, so don't sue please._

* * *

_  
_

Ginny could have stayed in Draco's arms all night. It hardly mattered that she had only agreed to meet him to tell him that she was wanted to make things right with Harry. She felt safe and comfortable; Draco must have put a cushioning charm on the floor. Leaning in towards him, she said, "There's something I need to tell."

The invisibility cloak slipped off Harry and Hermione, but they were too stunned to care. As Ginny leaned in to whisper something to Draco, Hermione cleared her throat. Harry didn't need to see anymore of this disgusting display of interhouse unity, but he deserved an explanation from Ginny at the very least.

Ginny lurched back and turned around. There stood her boyfriend, her wonderful boyfriend, who she had just betrayed in the worst way possible, and Hermione, who was struggling to hide her smug expression behind a look of shock. She ran for her robes, and pulled them on without pausing. "Harry, I…"

She was cut off by Draco's cold voice. "I know I look good Granger, but show a little restraint. Hermione's face turned red, and she looked down, having barely realized that she was staring at a very naked Draco Malfoy. She had known that something was going on, but she couldn't believe that Ginny was sleeping with Malfoy.

Ginny ran to her boyfriend and tried to stop him from storming down the stairs. She grabbed shirt and pulled him back.

Harry turned around with a look on his face that was unfamiliar to Ginny. There was a look of hatred in his eyes that was reserved for only the most despicable of all dark wizards. It made Ginny shudder involuntarily. "Ginny, I've never hit a girl, and I don't want to start now, but I swear to Merlin, I know if I can even look at you without cursing you on the spot."

His cold words hurt more than anything Malfoy had ever said to her. She loosened her grip, and he stalked away. Hermione followed giving Ginny a nasty look.

Ginny felt weak, as though she were about to collapse, until she heard Draco snigger behind her back. She rounded on him with such wrath that her own mother would have cowered to see her. Draco, however, was not one to cower at such a little girl.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" She hit his arm, and he refrained from wincing, although it hurt much more than he had expected. "You couldn't have just left me alone." She hit him again. "This was all a game to you. You just wanted to destroy Harry, but you destroyed me instead!"

Draco smirked and took her chin in his hand. "It didn't seem to be destroying you ten minutes ago."

Ginny growled and started hitting him again. "You know what I meant. You ruined my life, and Harry's gonna be just fine because he has _Hermione_ to take away all his pain."

Draco grabbed her wrist tightly and pushed her back. "First of all stop hitting me. Second, I'm not done yet, and lastly, you should get dressed properly if you don't want to be answering a lot of awkward questions when you get back to your dorm."

Ginny remembered, for the first time since she spoke to Harry, that her uniform was strewn across the floor, and she was naked beneath her school robes. Blushing as dark as her hair, she scrambled to collect her clothing. She gave Draco a look that clearly said, 'turn around,' as she went to get dressed again.

"What? Now you're being modest?" Draco complained, and turned around not feeling like pushing the issue any further. He shook his head. She was something else.

He turned back around as she straightened her skirt. She seemed to taking her time leaving, and Draco was sure he knew why. He didn't even her the hoard that would undoubtedly be waiting for her in the Gryffindor common room. Draco felt something that could have been sympathy, if not for the sheer fact that he was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't feel sympathy.

"You had something to tell me?"

"What?" Ginny looked at Malfoy with amazement. He had done what he set out to do, now why was he still talking to her?

"Before Potter and the mudblood showed up, you said you wanted to tell me something."

Ginny shook her head, "it's not important."

"It seemed to be before."

"Well, I don't want to tell you now. It's different."

Draco smirked, "It's not different between you and me, Weaselette. Just because your little boyfriend hates you, that doesn't change that you were going to tell me something."

"I was going to say… well… I wanted to tell you…" Ginny looked at her feet and bit her lip.

"Oh Merlin, Weasley, if you confess your love, I think I might puke."

"Forget it. It doesn't matter now." Ginny snapped and pushed past Draco, who smirked.

"You were going to, weren't you?"

Ginny couldn't believe he would think that. He was just trying to push her buttons and it was working. She turned around, not even trying to hide the tears anymore. "I was going to tell you that you kept repeating the things that Tom says to me."

She stormed away before Draco had a chance to ask who Tom was. He scowled, angry with her for talking about another man. She always acted so innocent, but it seemed to that was not the case.

**********

The common room was thankfully empty when Ginny arrived, far past curfew. She was sure she would have broken down again if she had to deal with the vicious glares and hushed voices discussing her sex life.

Sure that her roommates had heard the rumors and were waiting up for her; she conjured a blanket and curled up on the couch. She laid awake, staring at the dying fire, wondering how she could have messed up so badly.

**********

From what the 6th year girls were saying, Ginny didn't come back last night, and she didn't show up at breakfast. Harry was relieved to say the least. It was bad enough having to deal with the embarrassment of his girlfriend cheating on him, but he couldn't look at her without remembering the way she had said Malfoy's name. It was better for everyone if she just kept a low profile. Malfoy, however, was doing just the opposite.

Draco came in looking more smug than usual. The furtive glances and open stares he received from all sides of the Great Hall didn't seem to bother him a bit. Instead of sitting down at the Slytherin table, he headed straight for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ron jumped up, knocking his chair over, as he tried to get at Draco. Hermione and Harry grabbed him instinctively, but he still fought against them screaming, "How dare you show your face after what you did! How dare you touch my little sister!" Anyone who hadn't already heard what had transpired the night before was aware now.

Draco laughed. "I guess Harry just wasn't enough for her. She had to get her kicks somewhere, and not just from me."

Harry let go of Ron, and took a step toward Draco. Despite having his wand in his pocket, he clenched his hands into tight fists. He wanted to feel the blows he was about to lay on Draco. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, wanting an explanation before he knocked the Slytherin out.

It was an explanation that Draco was more than happy to give him. After getting over the shock of it himself, he realized the potential her small statement held. "She mentioned his name, Tom, I believe. I don't know the bloke but…"

Draco stopped when he noticed the unusual reaction.

Hermione let go of Ron, her jaw dropping. Ron had stopped struggling to get to him, and the color had quickly drained from his face. Harry's eyes held a rage that Draco only noticed when one name was mentioned. Or not mentioned, as was more common.

"You don't think?" Hermione asked looking between the two boys.

The trio grabbed their bags and all sprinted out of the Great Hall.

Draco was vacillating between confusion at their response, and frustration that they didn't respond the way he had hoped. Harry's obvious sadness disappeared the moment Draco mentioned the other boy's name. He was definitely missing something, and he was intent on finding out what.

He turned and stalked out of the Great Hall.

**********

At the edge of the lake, far out of sight, Ginny sat holding her knees to her chest. She had left the common room before anyone else was up, and skipped breakfast. She couldn't face her housemates until absolutely necessary. She could have handled anything from the rest of the school, if only she'd had her friends by her side.

There was only one person who knew Ginny was hiding out here. She had realized it as soon as she heard the gossip at breakfast, and had hurried out to find her. Ginny hadn't even heard anyone approach, but soon felt a pair of willowy arms wrap around her from behind. She recognize the smell immediately, Luna always smelled like rosemary.

"You know, you're just giving them more reason to talk when you disappear like that."

Luna sat down next to Ginny and started humming. Ginny couldn't help but feel her mood lighten. At least not everyone had chosen Harry over Ginny.

"Does everyone know?"

Luna nodded. "Ronald confronted Draco in the Great Hall." Her usual dreamy voice became harsh as she quoted Ron. "How dare you touch my little sister!"

Ginny groaned. She knew not to be fooled by Ron's words. He wasn't concerned for her.

Luna continued, "Draco said something that really upset them. I couldn't hear, but they left right after."

**********

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't stop running until they came to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and said "claustrum." The door clicked locked, and she turned back to the two boys.

"Myrtle! Out!" Hermione yelled.

Myrtle came flying out of one of the toilets wailing. "A'course, people always come into Myrtle's bathroom and kick her out! No one cares for poor, ugly, dead Myrtle!" With another horrible wail, she flew back down the toilet and presumably off to haunt another part of the castle.

"Is it possible that Tom Riddle is back?" Hermione directed her question towards Harry.

He shook his head. "The diary was destroyed, but it's possible Voldemort found another way to project his teenage self to Ginny. It would explain her behavior."

"She'd avoid you obviously because she wouldn't want Voldemort to be able to get close to you, because he's be doing this to get close to you. But why wouldn't she tell us?"

"And how is Malfoy involved?"

Ron who had been unusually quiet spoke up, "Maybe Voldemort gave Malfoy a Polyjuice Potion, and Malfoy is harassing Ginny as Tom."

Hermione and Harry both roll their eyes at Ron's suggestion.

"Why would Voldemort do that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione didn't give Ron time to respond. "I don't think Malfoy knows who Tom is. He was clearly expecting something else."

"So how did Malfoy get to Ginny?" Harry asked impatiently. He wanted some theory that would prove that Ginny hadn't gone with Malfoy of her own free will.

"He just wanted to upset you. He took advantage of Ginny being possessed by Tom again."

"Bastard," Harry muttered, and started pacing. He was regretting his harsh words toward Ginny already, but didn't know how to make things right, He couldn't very well go find his girlfriend while she was possessed by Voldemort, but he had to apologize for threatening her, and not letting her explain.

**********

Draco stood at the door listening. Granger obviously hadn't thought to put a silencing charm on the room, and for that he was thankful. He arrived just in time to hear them saying that he didn't know who Tom was. Well, he had gathered that Tom was something more than another lover at least. He wasn't dumb. But possessed? Ginny wasn't possessed. She had said that he had said the same things as Tom.

Draco decided that he was going to find out who Tom was on his own, and what he had to do with Ginny. Having not discovered anything particularly useful, he headed back down to the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, for the length and slow updates. This is only about half of what I had planned for this chapter, but I decided to post something, so you wouldn't think I abandoned this story. Unfortunately, the next few updates will probably be slow as well. I broke a few fingers playing ball last week, and needless to say, it is slowing down my typing speed. (Even worse, I work as a transcriber, so now I'm pretty much useless at work as well).

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'd love some more. Reviews make the pain go away…

******************************

"Who in bloody hell is Tom?" Draco demanded for the fifth time. Blaise just shrugged, and studied his nails, not feeling much like spending the rest of his evening listening to Draco moan about his newest obsession, when he could be taking some pretty, naïve Hufflepuff out to the Forest for a evening of fun. Blaise actually preferred the Death Eater-obsessed Draco to the Ginny Weasley-obsessed Draco.

"There is one way to find out who Tom is." Blaise said, grinning.

Draco stopped pacing and pivoted around to face his friend. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Blaise to continue.

"You could just ask the little tart."

Draco went red. Blaise didn't know if the boy was angrier about the insult or the suggestion that he go talk to the Weasley girl again. Blaise jumped to his feet and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Well, if you're done with her, I think I might have a go with her. It seems like the thing to do these days."

Blaise didn't have time to react when Draco grabbed his collar and pulled him in so that they were only inches away. There was an unfamiliar glint in his eyes, before he pulled his mask back up. He let go of Blaise and said coldly, "I'm not finished with her yet. Harry seems to think that she wasn't in a proper state of mind when he found us."

Blaise shrugged. It was no loss. Ginny wasn't anything special anyway, and he had an appointment to keep with two delicious fifth years.

Now left alone, Draco returned to pacing as his mind raced through his options. He couldn't just quit now. Malfoys don't quit and Harry had bounced back from the devastating blow far too quickly. Draco had not forgotten that it was his extra barb that had sent his success crumbling around him. As much as he hated to admit it, Blaise was right, yet again. The Weasley girl was the only way to get to Potter, and until he could get this Tom out of the way, and remove all doubts of Ginny's infidelity, Potter was stubbornly remaining in control.

**********

Blaise was early. It rarely happened, but tonight he was impatient for something to distract him. Hopefully the twins would arrive soon for some good old-fashioned debauchery, and he wouldn't have to think about Draco and that little Gryffindor slut.

The fates were not smiling on Blaise as he opened the door to the Trophy Room, and saw a tiny figure with red hair flowing down her back. She was standing in front of a large a giant gold shield. He cleared his throat and he barely held back a gasp, when she turned and he saw her face.

Her eyes were red and bloodshot and her face was ghostly white, with deep purple circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept for weeks. She seemed frailer than he remembered her looking that morning, and she pulled her robes tighter around her body, as she hurried passed him. There was definitely something wrong with that girl. He'd have to tell Draco if he remembered. His mind started drifting off to the two girls who would soon be joining him, when he remembered that Ginny had been staring at something. He glanced over to the golden shield and frowned. _Tom Riddle._ He wondered if that was the same Tom who Draco had been asking about, but one look at the date drove that thought from his mind. It had been at least fifty years since Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts, but why was Ginny there?

His thoughts turned from Ginny when he heard the door behind him and turned to see two beautiful women standing in front of him.

**********

Ginny had not eaten in days, not since Harry had caught her with Draco. She also hadn't slept in Gryffindor tower. Aside from her classes, which had become unbearable now that everybody knew about her and Malfoy, Luna was the only person who had seen Ginny at all, and even she only saw the Gryffindor sparsely.

Ginny had found an abandoned room in the dungeons and had been sleeping there, as much as she was ever sleeping. It was the perfect place, where no one would think to look for her. The one downfall was that the corridor took her right past the Slytherin common room. That had not been a problem until tonight.

After running into Zambini, Ginny had taken off running, first without a destination, but eventually, tired and weak from hunger, she turned down a steep stairwell to the dungeons. She didn't even check for anyone as she passed the common room entrance, a plowed right into someone who was leaving.

"Watch where you are going, you bloody bint!" The young man sneered before getting a better look at the girl sprawled out before him. Not that Draco cared for the Weasley girl, but he was appalled by the states she was in.

Without a thought he scooped her off the ground and turned back to the Slytherin common room. No, he couldn't possibly take her there. Maybe he could dump her outside her common room? No, she'd probably end up leaving again, and anyway he could use this chance to talk to her. Then a thought hit him.

He sprinted up the stairs, holding the barely conscious girl, who was too weak to protest anyway, and carefully made his way through the halls without being spotted, until he came to the room of requirement. Opening the room, he came into a large room with an enormous, comfortable He dropped her on the bed, and demanded that she wait for him until he returned.

As soon as he left, Ginny pushed herself up to leave, only to collapse on to the bed again. What was left of her strength seemed to have been knocked out of her when she ran into Draco.

About fifteen minutes later, Draco returned with a spread from the kitchen, which he laid out on a table not far from the sleeping girl. He settled into a chair, and watched Ginny sleep for what seemed to be hours.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am way behind schedule. Good news is that my hand it back to normal, which means I can type. Bad news is that my muse sort of deserted this story for a few other ideas. Don't worry, I'll beat her back into her place, but updates might continue to be slow.

I'm not so happy with this so far, but I'm doing my best to bring it to a conclusion without abandoning it for some better thought out ideas.

**********

Ginny awoke famished and extremely grateful for the array of food on the table next to her. Without a thought of where she was or how the food ended up there, she ate greedily, barely stopping to take a breath.

From his chair, Draco laughed. She stopped shoveling food into her mouth and stopped to look up at him, a red blush creeping up her face. She dropped her fork, suddenly feeling quite bloated, and stepped back from the table.

"My, my, Weaselette, don't your parents have enough money to feed you?"

Ginny gritted her teeth and glared at Draco. "Right, everyone gets it. I'm poor. It's funny. Haha. Why don't you come up with something new?"

Had Draco been a lesser man, his jaw would have dropped. As it was, he just stared at her in shock for just a second before regaining his composure. He held back another insult and took a few steps towards her. He had to admit; she was most attractive when she was angry, when there was hate in her dark eyes.

She backed up into the bed as he came closer. She closed her eyes but she could feel his breath on her face and his hands clasping around her wrists. She shuddered at the thought of be so close to him, both out of lust and disgust, but she tried to hide her feelings.

"What do you want with me Malfoy?"

"What does Tom want with you?"

Ginny's eyes shot open. She searched Draco's face for some indication of his meaning, but he revealed nothing.

"Who is Tom, Ginny?"

She pulled her arms away from him, and pushed past him toward the door. She paused for a minute to look over her shoulder and say, "You should know Malfoy. Your father introduced us." A second later, she was gone again, leaving Draco to mull over her thoughts.

She certainly had a knack for leaving him puzzled.

**********

On the other side of the castle, three anxious Gryffindors poured over book after book in the library, looking for something to explain Ginny's unusual behavior. Hermione slammed her book shut, earning her a look of distain from Madam Pince. "This is useless. We need to get into the restricted section." She said eyeing the sectioned-off portion of the library.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore." Ron received a thwap on head for his comment, not from Harry, but from Hermione.

"Brilliant Ron. What should we tell him? Ginny is possessed by You-Know-Who again. How do we know? Well Malfoy told us, after we found the two of them in the throws of passion together. Sorry Harry." Hermione cringed, realizing that Harry probably didn't need to be reminded of that night. "My point is, until we know more, this needs to stay between us.

Harry nodded and Ron grudgingly agreed.

"Now," She continued, "I've been working on a theory. Harry you said that when you found Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, Tom had been stealing her energy to escape from the diary, right?"

He nodded silently.

"And when you destroyed the diary, it must have all returned to her, because she woke up. So what if some of Tom went with her?"

"So my little sister is Tom Riddle?" Ron asked raising his voice and receiving some looks from those around him.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed as Madam Pince got up from her desk and started walking towards them.

"Let's go." Harry grabbed the seething Ron and pulled him from the library, while Hermione followed still trying to explain. "Not exactly. Ginny is still Ginny, just with a little bit of Tom in her."

"So then, she'd be parselmouth, like me?" Harry asked.

"It's possible, but I think it's not his powers so much as Tom the person. His memory didn't have any powers of it's own to pass on. Maybe stress has just brought this out."

**********

Ginny stormed through the halls, with nowhere to go, but at the moment, she didn't care. She wasn't welcome back in her common room, but if she kept wandering through the halls, she'd end up running into someone she didn't want to meet. Once glance at the rainy window told her that the lake was not an option.

Up ahead she could hear voices, and she ducked behind a statue so that she could listen without being seen. The voices traveled down the hall and she recognized them long before she saw them, and she didn't think she wanted to hear anymore.

Lavender Brown, surrounded by her usual posse, was telling a story she knew only too well.

"And her boyfriend had been standing there the whole time."

"Tramp. She doesn't deserve either one of them."

"Well, she's been smart to keep out of sight, but she has to come back to the common room soon."

Oh no, she didn't. Ginny made up her mind. She didn't care if Draco was still in the Room of Requirement; it was the only place she could go to hide from the rest of the school. She waited until the girls had passed and crept back up the stairs towards the room.

**********

_I need somewhere safe,_ Ginny thought as she passed the door for a third time. Tugging it open, she hit something firm but soft, and body shaped.

"Watch it, Weasley." Draco drawled as he took a step back from her, not surprised to see that tears were streaming down her face. She sobbed and collapsed into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Draco was surprised now, so surprised that he didn't push her away.

He patted her awkwardly wondering how he ended up being the one she turned to. He hoped this was a one time thing, and he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever prompted it, Ginny was in the mood to trust him now.

Looking up at him through her disheveled hair, she spoke.

"I don't have anywhere to go anymore. My friends, my family, they all hate me. And he won't leave me alone. Every time I close my eyes, he's standing there, clear as day, and he's killing me and he says the same things as you."

Malfoy didn't need to ask who she was talking about, but he did need to find out more. He sighed, and gave Blaise's advice one more try.

"Ginny, I want to help you, but you have to tell me who he is."

When she looked into his eyes, he found himself shivering.

"Tom Riddle."

The name hit Draco like a ton of bricks. He had only heard it once or twice, but he knew exactly who she was talking about now. Why it hadn't occurred to him early, he didn't know.

"He's in my mind, Draco and he's wants me back."

Draco dropped his arms from Ginny, and back up, collapsing into a chair. It was going to take some time for this to process.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is. Finally. I've pushed things along a bit because I was getting bored with sulky Ginny. I hope you like it. Also I'm going to start demanding reviews, pretty soon, because reviews make me happy and motivate me to update more.

So tell me what you think and I will give you more pretty Draco/Ginny smut. Or tell me what you'd like in the future and maybe there will be more of that. But if you don't review Ginny and Harry are going to get back together and live happily ever after with lots of little boring Harry/Ginny babies.

**********

"Get away from her."

Somehow the nearly empty hall was now crammed full of students waiting to see the inevitable fallout between Harry and Draco. It had been nearly two weeks since Harry had discovered his girlfriend in the arms of his archenemy, and the entire school seemed to be holding its breath, in the tense days that followed.

Today had promised to be the day of reckoning. Ginny had spent her free period pacing outside the History of Magic classroom, waiting for the older students to be let out.

Draco had been out of the room first and was speaking to the Gryffindor girl in low tones when a voice piped up behind him. To everyone's surprise, Harry hung back. It was Ron's wand pointed menacingly at Draco.

Draco turned slowly and smirked at the redhead. "I believe the last time you pointed your wand in this direction, you were the one who ended up retching up slugs, Weasley. Do you really want to regurgitate that encounter?"

"Ron, I can talk to whoever I want." Ginny declared, trying to tug Draco away from the crowd to continue their conversation somewhere more private.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and turned back to her brother. "See, she wants me."

Ron took a step forward, his wand still raised. "Only because she's possessed again."

Ginny stopped and reeled around to face her brother. "Is that what you think? That I'm possessed?" A look back to Hermione and Harry's faces confirmed it. "Maybe I just wasn't happy Harry. Do I have to be possessed to be unhappy that you spend more time huddled in corners with her than you do with me? And you two, always treating me like a child, even though I'm barely a year younger than you?"

It was quiet as Ginny stormed off, leaving the trio and Draco stunned. A moment later Draco took off after her.

**********

Ginny threw her robe off as soon as she arrived in the room of requirement, where she had been hiding out since word got out about her and Draco. She paced back and forth mumbling to herself.

"That was quite a show back there."

Ginny jumped and turned around to see the boy who had pretty much been her only companion, besides for Luna. She knew she couldn't call him a friend, knew that he was using her, but they had an understanding, and tolerated each other's company more than either could have guessed.

"I can't believe him… them. I can't believe them. They've done a lot of stupid crap, but this in unbelievable."

Draco frowned, not understanding exactly what Ginny's problem was, aside from her longstanding issues with the trio.

"They don't hate you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ginny stamped her foot and pursed her lips. "They won't even let me be responsible for my own decisions. They have to come up with some line about how I'm possessed. Why? Just because I made a questionable decision about who to lose my virginity to?"

"Hey!" Draco was indignant. He was not questionable. Nobody questioned Malfoys and he was quite sure he had a good reputation in that department. "And that might sort of be my fault."

"Damn right it's your fault. I was leaving. Remember? You seduced me."

Draco Malfoy does not laugh. It is undignified and silly. Reminding himself that did not help, and he turned away for a moment to compose himself. It wasn't his fault. The littlest Weasley was rather amusing when she was all riled up and not angry with him. But he suspected that was about to change. He pulled himself together and turned around.

"Not that, my dear Weaselette. The reason they thought you were possessed." Draco wasn't entirely sure why he told her the truth, but he was becoming far to open with her.

As expected, Ginny's anger turned toward Draco. She clenched her fists and stormed toward him, screaming all the while. "You? Why would you tell them that I was possessed? What could you have possibly gained from that? What were you think?"

Ginny's anger was not so amusing when directed at him, Draco remembered grimly. But he wasn't about to let this little witch get the better of him.

"Sit down Weasley." He said, pushing her back into a chair. "I didn't know who he was, remember? I thought he was some other guy you were cheating on Harry with."

All of a sudden, Ginny's snarl turned into a smirk that reminded Draco of himself. He really needed to stop sending all this time with her.

She leaned back in the chair and raised an eyebrow at him. "You were jealous."

"What?"

"Come on. Don't act like you don't know. You relished the fact that you took something away from Potter. You beat him to his girlfriend and you didn't like the thought that someone else had taken me from him first."

"Sure."

Ginny stood up and sauntered right up to Draco, an inch or two from him face. "That's why you're still here. You need me because I'm the only thing you have on Harry."

Draco didn't have time to deny it because Ginny pushed herself on to her toes and kissed him. All rational thoughts vanished from his head and pushed her back on to the chair, and climbed on top of her, returning her kisses with equal ardor.

**********

"Do you think she only said all of that because she's possessed?" Ron asked, only to receive a smack to the back of his head by Hermione.

Harry let out a loud sigh from his bed. He had not taken Ginny's rejection very well, and his head was full of horrible images of what Ginny and Draco might be doing after they ran off together. It was bad enough being dumped in front of the entire school, but watching the way Draco chased after her, made him furious. Maybe he wasn't the best boyfriend, maybe he did spend more time with Hermione than he should, but he couldn't possibly be worse than Draco Malfoy, the boy who made the past five years of her life miserable.

"You guys don't believe she's possessed?" Ron asked rubbing his head, and glaring at the brunette sitting at the edge of his bed.

"That was definitely Ginny talking." Harry said, staring at his hands.

Hermione crawled off Ron's bed, and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "You know this means that she knew exactly what she was doing when she was with Malfoy. She cheated on you, Harry, and with him of all people. You're better off without her."

"No!" Harry pushed Hermione away and launched off the couch. "He seduced her. She's not like that." With that, he ran out of the dorm, letting the door slam behind him.

Ron stood up and looked at a slack-jawed Hermione. "I agree with you 'Mione, but you should probably give him some time to get over her before you try to move in."

He walked past her, leaving her alone in the boys dorm room with her thoughts.

**********

Ginny attempted to nudge Draco off the chair, as she buttoned up her blouse, not an easy task, considering that Draco had made no motion to move from his position slumped over her on the chair.

"Don't do that." He mumbled, absentmindedly slapping her hands away from her chest. "I like you better the other way."

She laughed. "And I like you better after sex, but unfortunately I'm going to be late for Charms if I don't go."

"Don't go." He mumbled pulling her close to him.

She bit his cheek lightly. "We can do this again if you don't revert back to the usual git you are."

After a few moments of struggling, Ginny managed to disentangle herself from him and finish getting dressed. She didn't have time to stop off at the washroom to check that she was all in order, so she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and turned back to her lover, who looked rather peeved that she had managed to get up. "Do I look ok?"

"No you're wearing clothes." He muttered, and much to his chagrin Ginny giggled and kissed his forehead. "Later then."

"The dungeons after dinner."

Ginny checked her watch; she didn't have time to argue with him about his choice of venue. At least he wasn't getting sentimental and taking her back to the tower. She sighed and hurried out the door, bumping right into Blaise.

"He's in there, but you should give him a minute to get decent before you go in." Ginny spouted as she ran off down the hall.

Blaise shook his head after the redhead and started banging on the wall outside the room of requirement. "Get your ass covered Draco. I'm coming in."

He could hear muttered oaths from the room within, but a moment later the door appeared and he walked in.

"Smells like sex." He complained.

"Smells like someone is jealous. Not seeing the twins anymore I guess."

"As it turns out, twins are not sexy. They actually had a chart of what I did with each one of them, and would flip out if it got too lopsided. They were supposed to attend to my every need, not the other way around. Maybe I should go after a Gryffindor. Does she always run off right after sex."

"I wouldn't know. This was the first time we weren't interrupted by her boyfriend."

Blaise laughed and smacked Draco on the shoulder, "I swear, you sound more like me every day." He pretended to get choked up and fanned his face, "I'm just… so proud."

**********

Ginny skidded into the Charms classroom and dropped into an empty seat next to Luna.

"Care to explain why you are late for my class, Miss Weasley?" Flitwick asked, scuttling over to her desk.

"Sorry professor."

"Well, you can make up for it in detention tonight."

Ginny groaned and crossed her arms. This was all the fault of that stupid Malfoy, with his stupid smirk and his stupid… Ginny's frown faded away as she tried to think mean thoughts about Malfoy, but they were all overshadowed by her memory of that afternoon.

Luna poked her and motioned for her to start practicing the charm Flitwick had been teaching them. Ginny went pink and pulled out her wand, determined not to get in any more trouble because of Malfoy.

"I don't suppose it's a certain Snake who is turning your cheeks red." Luna speculated, and Ginny blushed further, confirming her friend's thoughts.

"Sit with me at dinner, and you can fill me in."

Ginny nodded and went back to trying to charm her teddy bear to tap dance.

**********

Harry paced back and forth. Skipping his afternoon classes, he had spent the afternoon in the astronomy tower, pacing, and trying to figure out what had brought Ginny up here that fateful nigh.

He was torturing himself and he knew it, replaying the vision over and over in his head, trying to see something that might redeem her. Of course, that wouldn't be necessary, if she just came back to him. He'd send a few curses Malfoy's way for stealing her away from him, and then they would continue towards their future. Everything could go back to the way it was. If only she could see that Malfoy would never love her the way that he did.

**********

"Luna, I need you to do me a favor. I'm supposed to meet with Draco tonight, but I've got detention. Can you let him know? I don't want to be late and get in more trouble."

Ginny was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, as she was no longer welcome among the Gryffindors, and the Great Hall was quickly clearing out, as everyone went off to their evening activities.

"Oh of course. I will go find him, but you'd better go. You don't want to get held up by any raging camarillas on the way."

"Luna I'm pretty sure Hogwarts is warded to keep out imaginary beings."

Luna frowned, "Imaginary beings yes, but I was referring to them." She nodded at Hermione and Ron, who were staring daggers at Ginny.

Ginny thought for a minute about what she had said, and then laughed. "Right I'll try to avoid them." She hurried out of the Great Hall, and Luna started looking around for the blonde-haired boy. She caught sight of him talking to another Slytherin, who she did not know personally, but liked the look of.

She yawned and strolled across the room to where the two boys were, and paused nearby. Sighing, she said, "It's a shame that Ginny got a detention with Flitwick tonight and had to cancel her plans…" She paused to make sure that Draco had heard her and understood. "Now I've got no one to chase Nargles with." She gave his friend a meaningful look, and turned on her heels.

**********

"Professor Flitwick! I'm afraid that the decorating committee is having a difficult time charming the bats to stay up for the Halloween Masque. They sent me to get you."

Draco did not acknowledge Ginny as he spoke.

"Oh, dear, that is a problem. I'm in the middle of a detention." Flitwick's eyes settled on Malfoy's shining prefect badge, and his eyes lit up. "Of course, you will oversee Miss Weasley's detention, and I will see to the bats."

Draco opened his mouth as if to protest, but Flitwick was already gone, the door swinging shut behind him. He took off the prefect badge and shoved it in his pocket. He never wore it if he could help it, but he definitely enjoyed the benefits of the position whenever it came up.

Ginny looked up at Draco and smiled, but when he didn't return her smile, she looked down at her hands.

"You were supposed to meet me in the dungeons. Didn't I make it clear that it was not a request?"

Ginny quickly tried to explain about Charms class and detention and Luna, but he waved his hand, dismissing her excuses.

"Well, this is detention, so I guess I'll have to punish you some how." Ginny noticed a gleam in Draco's eyes that she was beginning to recognize and she guessed his game. "I could make you scrub the floors."

Ginny got up from her desk and slid over to him. "Oh, but that will bruise my knees." She said innocently.

"Quiet." Draco snapped at her. He reached up her skirt and grabbed her ass. "I didn't ask you to talk back."

Ginny growled in return, his grip hurt a little bit, and she was sure to have an imprint of his hand there in the morning. He grabbed her other cheek with his other hand, and pulled her into him, She opened her mouth willingly as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She gripped his hips and he responding by tightening his grip on her butt.

She felt him grow inside his pants and pressed her body against his. He let go and pushed her away.

"Now do as I said, and get on your knees."

Ginny obliged, dropping to her knees in front of Draco. "I don't have a rag, but since I'm down here, maybe there's something else I could do instead." She reached up and undid Draco's belt, sliding his pants and his boxers off. Looking up at him she licked her lips and stroked his penis with her hands. Leaning in she teased his head with her tongue, and he moaned, pushing her head in to his crotch.

He tangled his hands up in her ginger hair, and enjoyed the sensation of her mouth on him. As her tongue moved back across his shaft, he could feel himself ready to burst. He thrust himself in all the way and came, moaning her name as he emptied himself in her mouth.

When he was done, he got dressed and collapsed into a chair. Ginny stayed on the floor, not saying a word. He may have been content, but she was aching for him.

It was maybe five minutes before Draco moved, and when he finally sat up, and saw the pleading look she gave him, he laughed.

"It's your fault that I'm not shagging you up against a wall in the dungeons right now, so if you want something done, do it yourself."

"What?" Ginny frowned. Was he really refusing her sex?

"I want to watch."

Ginny tried not to let her nerves show on her face, as she stood up and began unbuttoning her shirt. She slipped in off and let it fall to the floor. She let her hands roam across her body, kneading at her breasts before slowly taking off her bra and going at her nipples. She watched Draco's face as she slipped her hands into her panties and pulling them down. She allowed one hand to travel down to her clit while the other grabbed at her breast.

"Lay down."

Ginny obeyed, thankful for his request, because she could already feel her knees getting weak. She laid down on her back and continued her rub her clit and she gasped at the pleasure that she was feeling. Her hand moved further down and she felt how wet she was. She moved back up to her clit and began rubbing the small nub even faster.

She moved her hand down again, and this time pushed two fingers inside of her, and pulled them out to taste her fingers before ramming them back into her self. She shoved them in and out, while still working on her clit with her thumb. As she felt herself about to go over the edge, she pinched her nipple and gasped.

She didn't have a moment to catch her breath, because Draco grabbed her and flung her across a desk, and plunged into her without warning.

"Oh, Draco." She moaned. Having just cum, it didn't take much before she was teetering at the edge again. He paused, not allowing her to orgasm yet, and she grunted in displeasure. He pulled her up, so that she was almost standing and dug his teeth into the back of her neck, before letting her collapse across the table again, and continue his thrusting.

Ginny bit her hand, trying not to scream his name as she tightened around him. She could feel every movement magnified a hundred times.

"You're not going to be able to walk when I'm done with you." Draco threatened, and thrust in even deeper.

Ginny shuttered and a few minutes later, Draco collapsed on top of her. They were both out of breath, and contented as they made their way to the floor. Ginny stretched and said, "Best detention ever."

Draco sat up. "Shit! Flitwick could be back any second!"

Ginny giggled and they both scrambled around, looking for their clothes. Ten minutes later, they were both clothes and presentable, and Ginny was dusted the last desk as Flitwick walked in.

"Oh, you two have been here long enough. Go on and have fun." He said, as he inspected Ginny's work. "And I'll see you at the Halloween Masque on Saturday."

Ginny and Draco hurried out and tried to suppress their grins. When they got outside the room, Ginny said, "I don't suppose you were planning on asking me to the Masque?"

Draco frowned. Here it comes. "You know we can't be seen together. Just because everyone seems to know that we slept together, doesn't mean I want them thinking we're dating. We're not dating."

Ginny didn't seem phased. "No one is going to see us. It's a masque."

Draco tried to grab Ginny, but she turned and walked away. Toward Gryffindor Tower, she was getting tired of hiding out.


End file.
